Family Discussions
by mamaesme
Summary: Summary: After Eclipse Emmett ponders Bella’s vampiric ability out loud, and then it all just goes up in flames from there. Fluff!Family Moment


_Family Discussions_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight series

**Summary**: After Eclipse Emmett ponders Bella's vampiric ability out loud, and then it all just goes up in flames from there. Fluff!Family Moment

**Notes**: This is what happens when I get bored in Government Class. I write fluff.

* * *

"What power do you think Bella will get," Emmett wondered aloud.

"Where did that come from?" I countered, a tad bit confused from his abrupt question in the comfortable silence that had reigned in the living room.

For the last hour, Jasper and Emmett had been duking at a video gaming console it out, interjecting with trash talk. Alice quietly cheered Jasper on, settled at his side. Rosalie was on the floor painting her toenails and trying to attack mine from time to time; Esme was lounging in a chair watching us with a loving smile on her face.

As for Edward and myself, we were settled in a loveseat, side by side, quietly playing with someone on the other one, him with my hair, and I with his hand, perfectly fine with the silence that flowed around us, talking without words of our love for the other.

I whipped my head up from where I was tracing the veins in Edward's hand with my eyes to stare at Emmett who was absentmindedly fiddling with the controller, having lost some game to Jasper. I could feel Edward tense at the topic, but knew that he could get over it. It was inevitable; he knew it; I knew it, everyone knew it.

He shrugged, "I don't know, I was just thinking just now –"

"Get ready, the world's about to end, Emmett thinking!" Edward shot at his brother, annoyed at the topic and his brother for bringing it up.

Emmett, in all his maturity and wisdom, stuck his tongue at Edward, making me laugh and causing a few smiles. "As I was saying," he glared at his smaller, but older brother, "Every vampire gets some ability from their human life enhanced in their vampire one, and I was wondering what yours might be."

It was such a well thought out and completely insightful that I stared at him with my jaw open. And I wasn't the only one. Everyone in the room had the same dumbfounded look on their face before Emmett turned and scowled at every single one of us. "Just because I have the brawn, doesn't mean I don't have the brain. I mean, I have my strength, Rose, her beauty, Alice and her sight, Jasper and his charisma, Carlisle and his wisdom, Esme and her love, and finally Edward with his mind-reading. So what will Bella have?"

There were no suggestions; we were still in shock. I rolled my eyes, "Knowing my luck, it would be something stupid and so odd that it would counter all my vampire-ness."

Emmett nodded, "Like your ability to trip on thin air. That would be awesome!" His eyes brightened with an epiphany, "You would trip and then take down everyone because as a vampire your suppose to be graceful. Super Klutz Attack!"

There was dead silence before everyone, including myself was roaring with laugher. "He watched Sailor Moon didn't he," I murmured to Edward.

"Yes," he breathed between his laughs. "He was enamored with the show because of the short skirts. Even went to live action events."

After the laughter had died down, Alice decided to jump into the action. "Your aversion to shopping, that would HAVE to carry over. I can see it now, you see a sale and go into a blind rage and destroy everything in sight."

"Hey!" I tried to counter," Just because I don't like to buy out entire stores and do shopping marathon's for three weeks straight all over Europe doesn't mean I don't like shopping!"

"She has you there, sis," Rosalie laughed. "You did try to find that perfect wedding dress you saw in a vision and searched all over Eurasia until you finally answered a call that said it had been delivered to the house because Jasper ordered it for you!"

Alice glared. "Traitor! You swore never to speak of that!"

There was a chuckle from Jasper that made me turn towards him. He was still mostly silent around me, controlling his blood lust as well as he could. "Alice, you do have to admit it was funny."

She openly glared at him as he continued to laugh before he added on to the previous discussion. "I would say that she would somehow keep her blush. She somehow just keeps turning darker and darker, it is rather funny."

In response to that, I did blush. A deep tomato red that made me bury my face into Edward's chest, trying to hide it from his family's knowing looks.

"Her forgiveness," Esme quietly stated. I looked up at her, confused. "You always seem to forgive so easily, especially after someone has hurt you. That's what I think will follow you."

No one laughed this time, and I felt Edward tightened his hold on me, kissing my hair. He was still trying to make up for what he had done. Trying to ask for my forgiveness for something that he knew he already had. Trying to forgive himself for losing time with me.

"Love you," I whispered, knowing he would hear it, even though I barely did. Knowing that it would placate his guilt that was eating him alive at that moment.

He murmured something in my hair before loosening his grip, calmed but still enclosed in his arms, not letting go for anything in the world, and I was more than willing to stay here, in his arms, forever.

"Her beauty," Rosalie said shortly. Questioning her with my eyes, she elaborated. "You have this natural beauty in your soul that is amazing. I can just see that coming out more and making you rival Alice."

"What about you," I asked with a curious smile on my lips.

She tossed her said to the side, like a supermodel that made me feel a twinge of envy. "No one can ever rival me, but you will be close."

The laughter came back with her backhanded comment that complemented us both in an odd way. It was interesting to hear her say that she thought I had a beautiful soul. But Rosalie would keep surprising me until the day I died, and after that too. She has an interesting personality that I was interested in discerning.

I turned to Edward, curious as to his answer. He looked like he was trying to decide what he wanted to say before a smile settle across the planes of his face, taking my breath away as it always did and forever would, I suspected. "Your stubbornness," he replied to the unasked question in my eyes.

We all knew what he was referring to, and laughter rippled through my vocal cords. "I'll always be stubborn when it comes to you, Edward. You have me forever, and there is no way you are getting rid of me. No matter how hard you try."

With that smile firmly in place, he captured my lips, gently kissing me. Sweetly reaffirming his love for me, and telling me that he would fight for me too, that there would be many more days like this in our forever.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the front door swing open, startling me and making me nearly fall out of the chair where I had been kissing Edward. If it hadn't been for his fast reflexes, I would have fallen. There was a period of brief, embarrassing silence before Emmett burst out laughing.

Blushing, I bashfully waved hello at Carlisle who has just entered the room with a bemused look on his face waiting for someone to explain Emmett's reaction. Finally, after what felt like hours, but was merely seconds, Emmett was able to say, "It's decided then, Bella's special ability will be Super Klutz Attack!"

Embarrassed and red in the face, I finally had enough as everyone laughed and pounced on Emmett calling out, "Well, at least I will be able to kick your butt to kingdom come then." And promptly hit him with a pillow.

He retaliated, accidentally hitting Alice. I think. Because as soon as he did, Alice began to counterattack and then everyone was involved. A massive pillow fight, since those didn't hurt me much, including all the Cullen's and myself.

And at that moment, I had never felt so at home in my life.

Edward grabbed my waist and just pulled me out of Rosalie's way before I would be pelted with a pillow. Kissing me on the forehead before throwing a pillow back. His hand however, stayed entwined with my own, rubbing my fingers.

I could spend forever like this.

Alice smirked at me while pointing to Edward; I smiled back and ducked, letting her peg him in the head. He whipped around to attack her before being sideswiped by Jasper, who I promptly counter-attacked.

Yes, I could.

I would.

* * *

First attempt at a Twilight...anything... And humor. Reviews would be loved and revered. )


End file.
